


Day 22: On A Desk

by VampireVengence



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [22]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: 30 Day Jalex Smut, 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, 30 day smut challenge, Anal Sex, Assistant Jack, Bottom Jack, Boys Kissing, Desk Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Glow In The Dark Condom, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Office, Office Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Top Alex, Working Late, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, late night sex, lip biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Alex's assistant manages to make a late night at the office far more enjoyable.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673017
Kudos: 11





	Day 22: On A Desk

Alex sighed as he rubbed soothing circles into his temples. It was late, he was exhausted and he was pretty sure his brain had completely given up on him but he still had so much to do. He loved his job but the paperwork was murder.

He startled slightly at the gentle knock at the door and looked up to find his assistant Jack stood there, an amused smile on his face and a coffee in his hand. "Figured you could use this." He offered as he walked in, tight pants hugging his perfect ass and making Alex internally melt a little.

"Thanks. Don't you have a home to go to?" Jack grinned, perching himself on the edge of Alex's desk.  
"Hey, you work I work right? Besides if I go home all I've got is an empty apartment and randy neighbours who have a habit of fucking against the wall." He pulled a disgusted face and Alex snorted, taking a long drink from the mug.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Alex shook his head.  
"Not really. Seriously go home, the night's not over yet. Go have a drink or something, you pull enough late nights here with me as it is." Jack just shrugged. "I like being here with you." His face fell into his signature mischievous smirk. One of these day's that look was going to get Alex into a lot of trouble.

He shifted along the desk so that he had a foot either side of Alex's thighs on his chair. "Now are you sure there's nothing I can do?" He raised an eyebrow and licked his lips. Alex blinked a couple of times in disbelief. He had to be hallucinating, there was no way this was actually happening.

Jack lent forward on his knees, not breaking the eye contact as his fingers grazed up Alex's inner thigh. "Jack." His voice came out as more of a gasp than he'd intended which was not helping the situation in the slightest. "Alex." He replied, biting his lower lip a little.   
"This is inappropriate." Alex tried again, failing epically at keeping his voice level.  
"What is?" Jack asked innocently like he wasn't millimetres away from caressing Alex's rapidly hardening cock.  
"Jack." He managed to sound a little firmer this time.

Jack's hand retracted though the tingling feeling remained as he hopped to his feet and slowly walked around to the back of Alex's chair. "If you want me to stop then just say so." He whispered lips pressed close to Alex's ear as his hand slowly slid down his chest. _Holy hell._ With that Alex officially gave up. He grabbed a hold of Jack and pulled him into his lap, connecting their lips hard as Jack moaned in approval.

Alex knew this was a bad idea, Jack was a good assistant and he'd hate to lose him if things got weird, but as Jack ground down against him hard he really couldn't bring himself to care. "God I've wanted you since I walked into that first fucking interview." He gasped against Alex's mouth making him moan. It was good to know all the sexual tension hadn't just been in his head.

Alex lifted Jack up as he stood, sitting him on the desk in front of him. He began undoing Jack's pants as he kicked off his shoes, allowing Alex to pull them off in one swift movement. He wasn't surprised to find Jack wasn't wearing underwear.

He began kissing Jack's neck as he undid Alex's pants. He groaned loudly at the sensation leaning sideways to expose more skin. Jack gently tugged at Alex's hair. "In my pants pocket... there should be a condom in my wallet." Alex decided not to let himself overthink that.

He grabbed the pants and found the wallet and just as Jack had said, placed in with his bills was a shiny foil packet. "Glow in the dark?" Alex raised an eyebrow with a smirk as Jack rolled his eyes. "They were on sale okay?" Alex laughed, shaking his head a little as he ripped it open.

He rolled it on as Jack laid back, spreading his legs to give Alex better access to his entrance. "This is probably going to hurt." Alex warned. Jack just rolled his eyes. "Trust me, I can take it."

With a shrug, Alex slowly pushed in. Jack made a choked groan, his eyes screwing shut momentarily as Alex continued to enter him. He stilled once he'd bottomed out and Jack looked up at him with wide eyes, his pupils were blown and they were dark with lust. "God you feel even better than I imagined you would." Alex can't help but smirk at that.   
"You've imagined this?" Jack groaned softly as he nodded.

Alex slowly gave a rotation of his hips making Jack gasp, eyes rolling back a little in his head. "Every night." He choked out between moans. "Thinking about all the things I want you to do to me makes me cum harder than anything else ever has."

Alex groaned, pulling out and thrusting into Jack hard making him cry out in pleasure. "What do you want me to do?" Jack looked up to him and his expression was already pure bliss. "I want you to fuck my brains out." How could he refuse?

He began to thrust hard, gripping onto Jack's hips to keep him in place. Jack made an almost feral sound as he wrapped his legs around Alex's hips allowing him in deeper as he continued to plough into Jack full force.

The desk creaked and groaned as it shifted with their movements. Jack's knuckles were turning white he was gripping so tightly onto the edge of the table as he gasped and moaned with pleasure.

Alex bent down connecting their lips as he changed angle, searching for Jack's sweet spot. Jack made a choked noise, biting down hard on Alex's lips when he collided with his prostate. Alex smirked at him as he began his assault, hitting the small bundle of nerves full force with every thrust. "Oh fuck!" Jack gasped out, his legs quivering as they gripped onto Alex holding him in place. "I'm so close." He panted.

Alex groaned as he took a hold of Jack's dick. He slowly ran his thumb over Jack's head, spreading the precum around as he whimpered and thrashed. He smirked, a little stunned at the effect he was having on the skunk haired man. He began to pump his shaft in time with his thrusts, he really wanted to see him cum.

Jack began chanting his name in high pitched whines as he grew closer and closer. Alex was a little surprised to find that when he came he was practically silent, a small gasp and an expression of pure ecstasy as he released over his shirt and Alex's fingers, heavily contrasting with all the noise he'd been making up until that point.

The tightness of Jack around him combined with how hot Jack looked when he came was enough to have Alex climaxing himself. He thrust into Jack as he rode out his high, gasping and moaning.

When he finally stilled he had to lean heavily against the table for support. His legs felt like jelly and he was a little dizzy from the intensity of his orgasm. The pair just stared at each other for a long moment as they both recovered before Alex eventually pulled out.

He tied off the condom and threw it in the trash as Jack sat up. He looked down at his shirt as Alex buttoned up his pants. "Well, this shirt is ruined." Alex couldn't help but snort.  
"It'll wash out fine." Jack raised an eyebrow with a slight smirk.  
"Sounds like you've got some experience." Alex laughed.  
"I was a hormonal teenager once." Jack smirked but didn't comment.

He hopped off the desk and redressed. "Well if there is actually nothing I can do to help you work-wise I think I'll head." Alex shook his head, grinning. "Oh so _now_ you wanna leave. I see how it is." Jack laughed, pausing in the doorway to grin at him.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Alex."  
"See you tomorrow."


End file.
